one_eyed_g_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Noire
NAME – Noire AGE – Ageless RACE – Goddess GENDER – Female OCCUPATION – CPU of Lastation. OVERVIEW Noire, also known as Black Heart is the CPU of Lastation, the Land of Black Regality. She presides over Lastation, and is introduced as an antagonistic role when she tries to attack Neptune and co. However, she soon comes to see them as comrades through exposure to them when she infiltrated their group in her human form, since they only knew her in her HDD Form. APPEARANCE In human form, Noire is a fair skinned young woman. She has very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she had very noticeable red eyes. She wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covered a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part was white, along with the multi-layered skirt which had black lining on both layers. Behind her skirt is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the centre is a gold piece. On her legs, were a pair of thigh high boots with silver medium heels, as well as a pair of white stockings connected by a Garter Belt that went inside her Skirt. As her HDD self, Black Heart, she becomes a woman who retains a fair skin tone, and a mature face. She gets pure white hair that is worn down to her waist with a few inches cut off and her bangs becoming messy. Her eyes are a glowing teal, with the same power button symbol as Neptune and Nico’s own (though his is slitted thanks to the power he uses). She wears a black turtleneck leotard with a cleavage window at the chest. Everything else, the arm and legwear, is akin to Neptune’s only the arm armour is detached from her leotard, with a mix of black with a secondary colour of silver. In her hand, she sports a large sword, shaped like a broadsword unlike Neptune’s Katana based one. It is mainly black with a glowing silver edge that went into the diagonal tip. Its handle had a circular guard around it with a matching edge to that of the main blade. When she goes to the Gala, Noire decides to switch to a different apparel than what she would usually wear under the advisement of her staff members. PERSONALITY Noire is very polite and generally respectful to everyone and puts her entire being into everything she does. However, she comes off as hard-headed due to only wanting to do things alone and without others, refusing their aid unless she has no choice. She only wants to bring improvement for the better. However, prior to the Gala in Leanbox Noire starts to open up to different ideas due to the state her Nation gets into, showing how she is very capable as a leader. However, it's revealed that Noire happens to be self-conscious and cares highly for her personal image and what others think about her. This is especially true when she thinks about her feelings regarding Nico, as she worries what the political backlash would be should she try anything with him, as well as shows suspicion about the secrecy revolving around him. She keeps things like that to herself, along with many other things she happens to have an interest in, such as cosplay. This self-conscious nature is also reflected in her on insecurities, as proven in the side story OEG Black Heart's ascension which shows how she feels like a failure of a leader, wanting to improve herself in order to atone for her past mistakes. She even mentions how she sees Lastation's political situation in Rebirth 1 as "fighting against her past self", facing the mistakes she has made in an attempt to overcome them. These conflicts are also aided by her own resolve to strive to be better, which is proven with her desire to change, showing a depth to her that not many would be able to see unless they are good at seeing into the depths of people. As Black Heart, Noire goes from being a polite and calm tempered girl to a very tough and competitive one who openly states rude or sarcastic comments, usually with a small smirk. Mysterious and fought several times before she joins the party, Black Heart is very aggressive towards Neptune and holds a strong grudge against her or rather Purple Heart. Though, this has been shown to be mostly as a result of Neptune’s arrogant nature prior to losing her memories. WEAPONS Rapier Noire originally used a Standard Rapier and opted for a fencing style means of combat. Many of her Skill attacks were made with this style in mind, though it is not impossible for her to improve them based on what weapon she is using. She is shown to be an expert in this style, however she soon switches to a different style when she receives the stronger High Frequency Blade from Nico. High Frequency Blade Noire, before the betrayal Ganache imposes on them, receives a High Frequency Blade from Nico as a sign of good faith and hope that both her and Planeptune could get along better. The HF Blade came with a sheath, said sheath being slim, thin but long, coloured a metallic grey with a black hilt sticking out which was made from leather. As for the weapon itself, the HF blade was a Katana’s length, but with a straight edge, a curved tip like a diagonal angle, with a blunt backedge. A constant humming comes from it with the electric current running through the blade to help it cut through anything it touches by weakening molecular bonds upon impact. It soon becomes her primary weapon, and by the time she goes to the Gala Noire has learned a new style of fighting with it under the instruction of Raiden. Destroyed to form the Satanic Treasure Nevular Balmung Balmung is a powerful sword Noire found prior to the Gala, and takes it as her own when she is found to be a worthy wielder by the weapon. It acts like a Devil Arm that Nico commands, and binds itself to her, allowing her to summon it at any time. Balmung takes the form of a two-handed greatsword with a blue jewel embedded in the hilt that boasts a magnificence and enormity that makes it seem as if it was created by inhuman hands. The hilt is black and made of elegant metal fit for a king or a knight, with its blade being a shining grey. It is not until her side story, where much more is revealed about the blade's backstory and nature. To begin, it was said to have been found by one of Lastation's recon teams and brought back to the Spec Ops section of the Guild for research purposes, but it had begun causing problems. When Noire herself had come down to investigate it, she found the blade being bound to her somehow, starting her along a journey she didn't even realize she was undertaking. Before the Temen-Ni-Gru rises from within Lastation's depths, she comes into contact with the original wielder of the blade, Siegfried, in her dreams. He reveals to her the true nature of the sword, and that it was actually a vessel for him, whom had been transformed into a Heroic Spirit: a deity which was empowered by the legends surrounding him. The more well-known the Heroic Spirit is, the more powerful they are. He explains that she had only barely qualified as a worthy wielder due to her past mistakes with Lastation, but upon seeing her earnestly trying to redeem herself ever since, he had decided to let her wield the powers of his Sword, though he does mention that she isn't using its full power. In this case, Noire has to train with Siegfried in order to properly master the sword's full power, though in later chapters he reveals that he 'bottlenecks' placed on the sword were put there by him not just for testing and training purposes, but to also suppress other aspects which have been a part of Noire for a significant time. One of them being the Appetite Demon Rik, whom she had gained when she had defeated his previous wielder, Wolvirk during the Demon Invasion in Leanbox. Balmung is Noire’s strongest sword, for it has several special abilities that make it a beast on the battlefield: * Galvanism – a Trait that allows unrestricted conversion and accumulation of magical energy and any form of electricity. Balmung allows Noire to use this trait to store her Share energy into the blade, as well as use the blade’s own power as an alternative source, for its attacks. The more energy accumulated, the greater the blade’s power. * Fafnir Armour '''– An active trait in which Balmung uses its power to forge a set of Armour for Noire to wear. This happens similarly to Nico’s armour being deployed, as the wielder’s body is enveloped by a black mist that is released from Balmung’s Jewel, which then fades away the next second after the wielder is covered. The Fafnir Armour takes the form of a black skin-tight suit covering everything but Noire’s head, with silver plate armour woven over her thighs, knees, feet, forearms, hands, biceps and shoulders. From behind her, the Armour formed a pair of large, abyssal black draconian wings that would easily stretch across 6 feet and were merely connected to Black Heart by some form of gravitational pull. Just like the wings of her HDD form. In addition, Balmung infuses her body with the blood of a powerful Abnormal called Fafnir, giving her increased Physical and Magical resistance. This also has the side effect of turning her skin to a light brown and giving her hair a wilder, animalistic appearance with her eyes becoming draconian. Not to mention, it increased the potency of her other senses, her hearing, sight, smell, touch etc are all vastly increased in this state thanks to the blood. * '''Twilight Wave – The Twilight Wave is Balmung’s strongest attack. To use it, Noire has to store and preserve Share Energy into the blade’s jewel, which glows Orange to indicate how much is stored. When it reaches a certain level, the sword informs her through their Devil Arm-like link and she can release it, the energy released becoming a twilight coloured energy wave that is released in a circular wave meant for nothing but destruction. Ashbringer After the death of its previous owner during the Halo Mountain incident, Noire earns the loyalty of the Sword Ashbringer, becoming its next wielder and the first one outside of the Von Kessal Family to wield it. This was due to her heart having the necessary qualities, even though she herself didn't think this. As a result, she has access to all the powers that Stefan Von Kessal had as a Paladin, something which Vert comments that its a show of goodwill between her Leanbox and Noire's Lastation. Luce/Ombra ''' Luce and Ombra are two distinct Handguns which Noire finds in the Temen-Ni-Gru Tower when it is resurrected inside her home. Both guns are modelled from the Colt M1911 Design, and looked remarkably similar to Ebony and Ivory. Both have customized slides with sleek frames to give them an angular appearance, being predominantly black with golden outlines. They also sort short-pull triggers, target sights, beavertail grip safeties, and slam pads on their mags. Both even have decock levers on their slides, with the left (Ombra) using a custom slide. Both had reverse extraction and ejection ports so shells fell away from the shooter when fired, whilst they had ergonomic wood grips for long-term battles. Finally, they had engravings of their names on their sides next to smiling half moon/half sun faces, which gave Noire the inspiration to name them as such. The left one would be Ombra and the right would be Luce. '''Dragon Fault One of the largest swords Noire has ever wielded up to the Temen-Ni-Gru incident, she at first isn't able to properly life this sword as it ways over 14,000 Kilos. It had a large size to compliment its weight, enough to call it a colossal sword with a grey body, shaped into a twisted-looking dragon bone with its tip that of a roaring dragon. Nevular ''' A Sword which is formed when the soul of Nevan the Lightning Witch, fragments of a destroyed Raijin, and her HF Blade fuse together, resulting in a Sword hich has three different aspects to its power. It commands Lightning as its primary element, but it also hosts a dimension within it which stores a hoard of Bats that Noire can freely control like they were her own subordinates, shapeshifting them into whatever she pleased. Thirdly, it has some limited control over darkness. Nevular is regarded as a Satanic Treasure instead of a Devil Arm, as it does not feed off the user’s soul whilst it does drain that as well as the blood of its enemies through direct physical contact. Noire is initially only able to draw out half of the sword’s full power, as in terms of Satanic Treasure Rankings it is a Demonic (multi continent) ranked one. With the Lightning Prowess that Nevular sported, Noire managed to devise some Techniques from it, they are thefollowing: LIGHTNING RELEASE: LIGHTNING FANG - Noire thrusts her sword in the direction of the enemy, and the Satanic Treasure releases long and violent Lightning Bolts from its form which strike at her enemies in that direction. LIGHTNING RELEASE: LIGHTNING VIOLET SOAK - A paralysis-based Technique where Noire slams Nevular into the ground from a reverse grip, sending a streak of Lightning across the ground which would immobilize the target's Nerve System, though this doesn't last very long. SPIRIT BONES '''Head Spirit Bone - The Spirit Bone for her head which belongs to an unnamed 200,000-year-old Spirit Beast, Noire gained it when she passed another trial like she did with Dragon Fault. It is primarily a defensive-type Spirit Bone which protects her from Soul-related attacks. Though it is a weaker form of Soul Defence as it was unable to stop the offence of a Slaaneshi Greater Demon. External Spirit Bone – Samsara Arms – These were the first of three rewards Noire had found from one of the Trials. At first, she had no clue on what these were, but when she realized they were Spirit Bones, she had to check her many books from the Divine Library to see what these were and how they were different from the norm. Apparently, according to what she found out; these 'External Spirit Bones' were extremely rare forms of Spirit Bones which deviated from the normal six Spirit Bone infusion sites. What made them different from the normal ones was that they had the capacity to evolve into stronger forms along with the user, not to mention they had different sprouting locations from the original 6 set, something which Noire realized immediately when she looked upon the Samsara Arms she'd obtained. The Samsara Arms took the forms of two long, skeleton Arms which protruded from the back of her nape between her shoulders. They each sported a glowing crimson colour, with a matching hue radiating from their forms, whilst their hands looked to be shaped like the bone hands of a human. They were deceptively powerful, shown when they A: picked up Dragon Fault in one hand and wielded it without any difficulty, THEN absolutely CRUSHED a Demon's head just by pinching it with two digits. Torso Spirit Bone – Spirit Tortoise – Noire's Second Spirit Bone which took form over her torso and back. It is shaped like that of a Turtle's shell, and according to the records it was actually over 600,000 Years old, quickly making it stronger than her Head Spirit Bone by a wide margin. This Spirit Bone provided her with two special abilities: * Mountain Defence – An increase in defence when the Spirit Bone's power is invoked and the object is summoned. Should an attack be stronger than it could withstand, then the Spirit Bone is temporarily disabled and will need time to regenerate itself, unfortunately. This had been something Noire discovered during one of her fights in a later Trial, when A replica of the Geryon managed to make a massive flame attack which proved too great for her Spirit Bone to defend against. * Gravity Manipulation – The second ability. The Spirit Bone manipulates the gravity either around Noire within a 20-meter radius, or a select space with the radius being adjustable to her desires. This ability is mostly meant for immobilizing the user's foes, allowing him or her to finish them off. Noire found this out when she managed to immobilize SEVERAL Demons in one space, having to make it large enough to do so, before shredding them with Luce and Ombra. Upon the Spirit Bone being disabled however, this ability is rendered unusable just like the defence boost. TECHNIQUES Ever since parting ways with Neptune and her Party, Noire has not only been trying to fix her Nation through politics, but also by training herself thoroughly, as well as sparring with some of her Spec Ops Agents. This was due to many of them having strengths that could help her further her own training, allowing her to get stronger from them. She had their permission gained first, then sparred with them endlessly. She even found herself under one’s tutelage when that person discovered she had a HF blade, weapon this particular Agent also possessed. As a result, Noire has access to a series of techniques honed through long hours of sword training. They are as follows: ZANDATSU – Zandatsu is originally an ability her teacher possessed through cybernetics. However, she learns to make a variant of it that becomes a technique that allows Noire to infuse her brain with Share Energy, slowing her perception of time between 50 to 90 percent, allowing her to have plenty of time to injure her opponents with either sword skills or other techniques. QUICKSILVER - After defeating Greyon the Time Horse, Noire absorbs its ability to manipulate time which is largely similar to her own ZANDATSU technique. However, whilst the former is meant to target her own sense of time, QUICKSILVER affects everything within a certain radius, runs off Demonic Power to Maintain, and is just as draining as ZANDATSU. As such, Noire has to be careful whenever she uses it lest she run out of Power for her more Demon-related abilities. When this ability is activated manually, Noire's surroundings will become slower than a turtle, whilst she herself will look like she's moving at lightning speeds to her enemies. DOPPELGANGER - it was an ability which let her summon a Doppelganger of something in her possession, be it either a full copy of herself with whatever weapon she had on her at the time, or even a copy of a weapon of hers with the same abilities, not weaker than the original by any means either. On the downside though, she could only do one or the other, so she couldn't make a copy of herself AND a copy of a weapon too, plus she could only make one copy at a time. VACUUM SLASHES – Noire has trained with a swordsman who could, through the use of cybernetics, slash faster than the eye could see. This allowed her to learn how to slash so fast that she creates vacuums of air to launch at her opponents. VIBRATION ATTACKS – A technique that is capable of delivering damage to the opponent by sending vibrations through their weapons and Armour. Noire also learned how to send these vibrations through the ground towards her opponent. ELECTRO CHARGE – This Technique was a technique inspired by her sense's ability to use electricity and lightning to enhance his speed in addition to the speed and precision of his blows. Instead of doing it the same way however, Noire decides to make a technique that charges her HF blade or whatever weapon she is holding, making her weapon generate pure white electricity born from her Share Energy. This Lightning has the divinity element instilled within it, but it is not PURE divine Lightning, thus its ability to injure demonic beings isn’t superior to that of the latter. With this technique, Noire can deal strong electric damage to her opponents, or use it to enhance her weapons own cutting ability when used on her HF blade. SWORD MISTRESS STYLE – A sword style which Noire develops by combining Raiden’s sword style with that of Siegfried, creating a new one which she calls her own. A style of combat which was both fit for a ruler who fought on the front lines, yet it also had the capacity to be used in smaller scales to effectively render the opponent incapacitated for a finishing blow. Such aspects had the ability to interlock with one another, for example Noire could use the incapacitation of Raiden’s style to render the enemy unable to defend themselves from one last blow from the overbearing ruler-like style Siegfried possessed. And on infiltration, if the situation called for it the domineering aspects for the ruler style would be easily implemented. The sword Style is best suited to Balmung, whilst it slightly drops in effectiveness when using other swords, and it is impossible too use when wielding heavy swords like Dragon Fault. ABILITIES DEVIL TRIGGER Thanks to having absorbed the soul of Wolvrik during the Demonic Invasion, Noire slowly starts developing an Inner Demon of her own. This Demon, which is revealed as a subspecies of an Appetite Demon, initially remains dormant whilst it absorbs energy and Demonic Souls through Balmung to grow itself, and the more it did so the greater its power grew. Once it grew strong enough, it awakened when Noire got impaled by her own blade, awakening her Demonic Power in the form of the Devil Trigger. In Devil Trigger form, Noire becomes a different person compared to her Goddess Self. Once Devil Triggered, Noire (who calls herself Abyss Heart in this form) stands at 5 foot 8, her body that of a slender, yet dangerously seductive woman: medium length neck, sharp facial features, small shoulders, slim arms, hourglass shaped figure with wide hips, long legs etc. Her hair becomes a bloody crimson, flowing down her back like ocean waves. Several bangs curved around her face, framing it along with the two crimson slitted power button symbols within the centre of her abyssal black eyes. From atop her head, two large mechanical bat-like ears protruded out the tip, shaped like a V whilst a mechanical headband wrapped around her forehead. It's centre held a wide-open mouth, a single crimson orb clutched within that sported a slitted black pupil. She is clad in an all-black, form-fitting bodysuit, with demonic-looking constructs in the forms of infiltration equipment placed throughout. Her forearms, shoulders and kneecaps each had slim-looking guards which match their body parts, the shoulders and kneecaps having long, sharp spikes protruding out. Her hands are covered in some black gloves which had clawed, crimson double edged, serrated nails, with her feet being black high heeled, fashionable boots. Behind her back, were a pair of small, Bat-like wings... then a larger pair coming out her back. In her right hand, there lay a single, large double-edged sword. It had an incomplete circular object attached to its bottom, with leather around its hilt. The blade itself was longer than she was tall, with both sides having varying sized human faces engraved onto them, all frozen in pain. Once Noire enters her Devil Trigger, she gains domain over various elements, such as Ice, Lightning, Wind, and Fire. These elements came from the Appetite Demon consuming demon souls which had dominion over these elements, so it could be possible for her to develop addition al abilities thanks to this Appetite Demon's nature. However, her primary domain lies in the art of Sound, thus when she enters this state, she trades overall destructive power that her Dragonblood form would Specialize in for versatility. With every element aside from sound, she can either use them to augment her attacks or develop defensive-based techniques from them, as their offensive ability is lacking compared to her sound, which uses vibrations and soundwaves to attack. These carry much greater offense prowess as a result, with these powers being mostly channelled through Chaoseater as a Medium, a sword which Noire can telepathically control due to being connected to it. DRAGONBLOOD FORM A form which is born when Noire ingests some herbs which causes a mutation in her Fafnir Armour, developing a stronger form which is more closely connected to the Dragon within her. In this form, Noire trades versatility for overall destructive power, as her physical attributes are boosted greatly when in this state. In addition, it does not require any energy to sustain it, and only through extensive damage can she be forced out of it. In this form, she primarily uses her Dragon Fault Heavy Sword as her offensive weapon but can switch to other weapons instead. However, Dragon Fault’s potential is only unleashed within this state, thus it is almost like an exclusive. When assuming this form, Noire goes through a drastic transformation, much unlike her HDD. From her head, protruded 4 twisted black dragon horns, two coming from the sides of her head and two more from the back. The first two curved upwards and then inwards towards one another, whilst the second pair curved forwards, pointing in the direction she faced. Her eyes had turned from blood red into a deep grey, with draconian slits for pupils whilst her jaw, forehead and sides of her neck got covered in abyssal black dragon scales. The rest of her face and neck uncovered by them had taken this pale, dark grey tint as opposed to her original fair skin tone. Her hair remained unchanged though, resuming its wild and untamed nature. Her body, mostly the tops of her arms, top of her biceps, shoulders, entire torso, sides, hips, crotch, outer thighs and outer knees also got covered in these scales, the rest becoming dark grey in skin tone. Her hands got completely overtaken, transforming into a set of 5-digit draconian claws with sharpened nails, a similar situation happening with her feet. Glancing behind her when she noticed some foreign weights, Noire noticed her back having a large pair of dragon wings, curled inwards for no, but when she extended them, they nearly rivalled the length of a certain redhead’s first DPU Form’s in wingspan. Even the base of her spine had a new addition in the form of a long black tail which got made from many segments, segments which narrowed further down the tail till it made a sharpened tip. Her shoulders, kneecaps and elbows each had dark grey stubby spikes protruding out of them. ALTERNATE HDD FORM Thanks to fusing with the Ashbringer in order to save her Soul from being corrupted by a Greater Demon belonging to Slaanesh, Noire's HDD Form underwent an extensive transformation, one which increased its overall specs in order to provide her with the power to take the Greater Demon down. This form has Light as its primary element, with its Speed being the primary focus of its ability set, meaning that whenever she took this Form now, Noire had access to the ability to manipulate Light itself, which allowed her to move at speeds similar to the speed of light once she had trained with it enough. Examples of this Light Manipulation being how she can shoot light blasts from her feet like Lasers, summoning Pillars of Light for offence/defence, as well as creating Spikes to impale her opponents similar to how Vicious used his Summoned Swords. Furthermore, this light Manipulation extends to the manipulation of the Soul as well, resulting in Noire having greater resistance to Soul Attack when in this Form whilst she is able to also heal other souls from being damaged. As shown when she healed Lid's Soul after it had been damaged by the Slaaneshi Greater Demon. When transformed into this state, Noire takes the form of a woman, one with a slim build, but with a short height compared to a fully-grown adult woman, similar to Purple Heart. Her eyes glow with a teal colour and golden power button symbols, whilst her hair, however, sported this pure GOLDEN colour to it, illuminating her immediate vicinity. This light also got helped by the pure energy wings protruding out of her back, golden in colour and shaped like an angel's with the size of a hand glider just like the previous ones. They gave off the feeling of a Seraph because of this, alongside the fact that above the woman's head was what looked like a glowing golden halo of pure energy. On the sides of her head, two golden metallic broaches could be seen attached to her head's sides, sporting 3 angelic metal wings each. For her body, the woman wore a pure golden cloth form-fitting swimsuit, with black highlights scattered across it, with matching bicep-length gloves which ended in large, golden metallic clawed gauntlets. Her legs were covered in golden stockings with black outlines, but instead of gauntlets she had golden high heeled stiletto boots. Over her shoulders, she wore large golden cauldrons, each one having multiple plates sliding down her biceps for added protection whilst a set of golden waist guards were attached to her hips. For her weapon, she gripped what seemed to be a fusion between Ashbringer and her CPU Sword: a two-handed Greatsword, one much longer than she was tall, with a futuristic black metallic design yet with a diagonal tip. A circular guard surrounded the hilt to protect the hands when using it, whilst it sported a brilliantly glowing golden edge. At the base of it's blade one could see the Gem which oddly resembled that of Ashbringer's core quite a bit.